


Flowers, Cops and Vigilantes

by LullabyDance



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is a ball of angst and romantic gestures, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Jason is a Civilian, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Polyamorous Character, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyDance/pseuds/LullabyDance
Summary: Officer Grayson is dating Jason Todd.Nightwing is also dating Jason Todd.Jason doesn't know that they're the same person.This turns out to be a problem.orDick forgets that he shouldn't flirt with his civilian boyfriend while being Nightwing and Jason is very smug about having caught two hot guys attention and convincing them to date him. Jason thinks this is the opposite of a problem.





	Flowers, Cops and Vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this Volavi, though I kinda took your prompts and ran with them like an oversized goblin hellbent on cramming as much fluff into two pictures as possible.
> 
> This is an AU in which Jason was never adopted by Bruce and is currently studying classic literature or creative writing or something like that. And to finance his studies he is working part-time at a flowershop. I think he'd also be involved in the community, like reading to the kids at the local library and helping them with their homework etc? I might have spent way too much time thinking about the changes that would happen if Jason never gets adopted and never becomes Robin, ups.  
> Jason is 20  
> Dick is 24

[ ](https://ibb.co/bJqyKT)

[ ](https://ibb.co/gtcdKT)

[ ](https://ibb.co/mbpm68)

**Author's Note:**

> Insert parks and rec pic here: "This is my boyfriend Jason and that's Jason's boyfriend Nightwing."  
> Also I realized this is the first time I've ever drawn people kissing? And it's Jaydick? For once I'm making good decisions.


End file.
